Never Get Bored
by Suishoku
Summary: The story got deleted, and revised, but we're okay! What happens when you have the very bored FY cast, sake, a tiny chair and some sake? This story was written under the influence of sugar. R&R!!!!


Hey all my fellow anime-niacts. I know that people usually don't read these things at the top, but I DO, so here goes.   
  
WARNING: was written with two hundred points more sugar in the bloodstream than   
that is legal for 53 countries, including Chad. Also, I have no responsibility for anything on this page, and I'm not just talking about the characters.   
  
Have a nice day!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'I am SO bored!' Tasuki groaned. He walked over to a chair and threw himself on it.   
  
'You said it,' an expressionless Kouji replied. He rolled over on his back from his place on the floor and gazed up at the ceiling. 'Friday night and nowhere to go, nothing to do...'  
  
Silence.   
  
'Hey' Tasuki sat up. 'What if we had everyone over? I bet we could find something to do...'  
  
'Not a bad idea,' Kouji said, smiling. 'I'll go call everyone.'  
  
A devilish grin lit up Tasuki's face. 'I'll go get some more sake!' he said, practically flying off the chair and out of the room.  
  
Kouji laughed as he picked up the phone.  
  
***  
*A half-hour later...*   
  
'IIIII'mmm HERE!' a cheery voice called as the door flew open. Nuriko stepped into the room, pulling an uneasy Hotohori behind him. 'Look who I found!'   
  
'Hey guys! You're the first to arrive,' Kouji greeted.  
  
'Hey guys. Uh, Kouji? How many people did you invite?' Tasuki asked.  
  
'Lemme see,... one, two,...umm, bout ten...why?'  
  
Tasuki gave a firm nod and headed for the door. 'We are gonna need more sake!'  
  
***  
*20 minutes later...*  
  
'Can't believe there's a law 'bout how much sake you can buy...had to go to five   
stores...' Tasuki grumbled as he fiddled with the door.  
  
When it flew open, Tasuki was amazed at what he saw. He put all the bags down and turned to the group.   
  
'What the fuck is all this?!'  
  
Before him, sprawled over his apartment were all his favorite buds: (minus the obvious) Tamahome, Miaka, Nakago, Soi, the boshi twins, Chichiri, Tomo, Yui, and Chiriko. All of them were silent and, looking very, very bored.  
  
'Kouji! I thought we invited everyone over to NOT be fucking BORED?!'   
  
Kouji winced. 'Well, yeah, but I guess it didn't work?'  
  
'Ya fucking guessed right,' Tasuki flopped into the only empty chair and opened a sake.   
  
Miaka yawned. 'Well, lets find something to do,'  
  
Tamahome smiled mischievously. 'We could have a make-out party...' he suggested   
slowly, turning to face Miaka.  
  
'Okay!' responded Soi, Miaka, Tomo, and Nuriko.  
  
Hotohori looked afraid as Nuriko began to crawl across the floor towards him. 'Uh-umm, perhaps we could do something that pleases everyone?' he said, looking to the two hosts with a look that simply said 'Help.'  
  
'Yeah, that's a good idea. Plus, I just do not like THAT,' Tasuki replied, tipping his sake bottle in the direction of his disgust.  
  
Both Soi and Tomo, on either side of Nakago on the couch, were inching towards him. Nakago glanced at both, and at just the right moment, he ducked. Tomo and Soi kissed each other, and fell off the couch spitting.  
  
'EWWWW!!! YOU KISSED MEEEEEEE!!!'  
  
'No I most certainly did NOT YOU TWIT! YOU kissed ME!'  
  
*spit, spit.*  
  
Laughter erupted from the crowd. Tasuki remained stolid, and after taking a long sip, pointed to another scene. 'THAT is...fucking unnatural.'  
  
Miaka was sitting on Tamahome's lap on a very small chair. They were going at it like this was their last chance. Everyone's attention was focused on the happenings of that tiny chair.  
  
'I told ya, fucking unnatural.'  
  
'You're right, no da,'  
  
'Well, if you found that right man, *glance at Nakago* it would actually be   
quite...fun...'  
  
'I'm positive that was banned from Konan when I reigned....'  
  
'But if the Emperor says it, it becomes law...' *scooch towards Hotohori*  
  
'Uhh, certain that it was banned,...'  
  
*Room-wide 'Oh...!'*  
  
'Shit! Tasuki, ya think we should lock them in a bedroom?'  
  
'Not mine for sure!'  
  
'That chair is going to go...'  
  
'Miaka, I thought I knew you...'  
  
'Well, *scooch towards Yui* I want to get to know you better...'  
  
'Perhaps the child should be removed?'  
  
'But Tomo...this is the most interesting subject I've ever studied! Wow! What are they doing now?!'  
  
'I don't know! I've never seen that before! Not even with my experience!'  
  
'Soi, keep that down,...'  
  
'Oh sorry love!'  
  
'Aniki, I'm scared. Aniki?'  
  
'Oh for the love of God! Now Yui and Suboshi are at it!  
  
'I fucking give up! The Tomo-kissed-Soi-kissed-Tomo thing was funny-'  
  
'No it wasn't!!!!'  
  
'Disgusting slut...'  
  
'AHH! I'll kill you!'  
  
'Well, it was funny. But this is wrong! My fucking home is turning into a sex-pit! And the worst part, THE FUCKING WORST PART IS *everyone, EVERYONE, turns to   
look at Tasuki* 'I can't join in because I'm straight.'   
  
Kouji smiles. 'Got an idea! Everyone, give me your portable phone books!' *collects them from various males in the room, the couples return to their *ahem* duties.*   
  
'Hey Tasuki, call whoever has a star-'  
  
'How do you know they all use a star?'  
  
'It's universal, man. See, this one has four stars!'   
  
'Damn, that's the biggest 'little black book' I've ever seen! Who's is it?'  
  
'Uh, Nakago's.'  
  
'Shoulda figgered.'  
  
'Oh God TOMO!!'  
  
'What?!'   
  
'His book has only Nakago's name in it, on every page, with only a billion fucking little stars!!!!'  
  
'Shit, that ain't normal.'  
  
'Ya don't have ta tell me.'  
  
***  
*'Bout an hour later...*  
  
'Now this is the life!' Tasuki smiled.  
  
'Tell me about it!' Kouji responded.   
  
'Sorry man, I can't. I'm kinda busy...Ooh!'  
  
'Hey, Aniki! A breathless Suboshi walks over.  
  
'Aniki! Why are you so red?'  
  
*gets redder* 'Uh, no reason. You're kinda red yourself!'  
  
'Hey where did Chiriko go to? He was right here a minute ago, no da!'  
  
'Chichiri, we sent him home almost half-an-hour ago!'  
  
'Oh!'  
  
'Yeeaahh, been a bit busy, huh Chichiri?!'  
  
'Uhhh, where did Soi and Nakago disappear to?'  
  
'I dunno, and, I don't care! Ahh...I love my great ideas,...'  
  
'Kouji, I love them too! Excuse me...'  
  
'This party is extremely boring.'  
  
'Shaddup Tomo, just cause we couldn't find you a man...'  
  
'I'm through with being gay!'  
  
'And thank God for that! (I'm finally off the hook!)'  
  
'I need your number, hon...'  
  
'Speakin of which,...shit! Anyone got a pen? Ok, lipstick will be fine! Oh! You want to write it there-'  
  
*The following is not cleared for viewing public.*   
  
  
^_^ -sugar sugar sugar vodka sugar sugar... 


End file.
